


Expecting the Unexpected

by Billie1



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie1/pseuds/Billie1
Summary: What is really going on with Michael and Maria? Read to find out what secrets there are.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Expecting the Unexpected  
Author: Billie Reid  
Rating: PG-18  
Summary: What is really going on with Michael and Maria? Read to find out more secrets.  
Disclaimer: The characters from Roswell New Mexico aren't mine, but I'm using them for fun. 

Michael gazed down at Maria laying there unconscious. He was really worried about her. "Come on Deluca, you are no fun when you are quiet." He picked her head up and sat down and rested her head on his lap. He brushed her hair with his fingers. 

Maria started to stir. Feeling nauseous and weak. She didn’t know where she was. She turned her head and saw Michael looking down at her. 

"Woo.. take it easy. Want some more water?" He asked. 

She shook her head. "You have got to stop showing up for me like this Guerin." 

"I can go and get Liz for you if you want me to leave." 

"That’s the problem…you never do." Maria said and closed her eyes as she laid resting. A tear rolling down her face.

Michael was heart broken to say the least. 

After a few moments, she sat up, feeling dizzy. Michael stood next to her. "Michael…I need to tell you something." She said and looked at him. 

Just then Max walked in, surprised and relieved she was up. "Hey.. your up. How are you feeling?" 

Maria looked over at him, the movement of her head made her dizzy more as she just kind of grabbed her head and moaned in reply. 

Max glanced at Michael and he just frowned and shook his head. "Sorry, I know this is a bad time, but I need to ask you something." 

Michael pipped in. "MAX!" He warned. He wished Max would have waited just a few more minutes before walking in, he wanted to know what Maria wanted to tell him. 

Maria stopped him. "Its fine.. what's up?"

"Cinco de mayo.. a witness saw you fighting with Carla, one of my murder victims, out side." 

She thought about it for a moment. "Carla? Oh.. you don't want to know." She said when she remembered. She looked at Max. "I went out side just in time to see her about to leave with someone she shouldn’t have left with." She paused a moment. "I didn’t know she was one of your victims." 

Michael put his hand on Maria's shoulder. "Who was it Deluca?"

Maria looked down at her hands. "Someone married."

Max then asked the million dollar question. "Married to who?" 

Maria looked up at him and didn’t reply. She didn’t know how to tell him that.

Max glanced at Michael and he took a deep breath. One person was the main key. 

Michael knew Max could handle this. He didn’t want to leave Maria. 

Noah.

Max left them and went out to find Liz. 

Michael looked at Maria, he was now rubbing her back. 

Maria broke down at that point and fell against him.

Michael held her close. "We should get you home to bed and rest." He said. He didn’t give her time to reply. He picked her up and carried her. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he took her back to her place. 

It didn’t take long before he was at her place. Using his powers, he unlocked her door and pushed it opened. He entered slowly, still carrying her. He glanced down to see that she was asleep and wouldn’t even know what had happened. He glanced around a moment and then taking a guess, located her room. 

Michael carried Maria over to her bed and laid her down. He brushed the hair out of her face as he looked at her. He covered her up and started walking back to the bedroom door.

Maria woke and saw Michael. "Guerin?" She asked.

He whipped around. "I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you." He walked back over to her.

She shook her head. "Stay with me?" she asked, afraid to look at him. 

Michael smiled. "Gladly." he slid off his shoes. He then laid down next to her. 

Maria moved closer to him, wanting to feel safe. That was one thing that he was good for. He never let anything happen to her. 

Michael held her closer as she feel asleep again. He knew she needed sleep. It didn’t take him long before he too, fell asleep.

Hours passed and Maria jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom, only to throw up. She's been like this for awhile now. As she sat on the edge of the bath tub, she remembered. She was pregnant. Its still all so new to her. She's never been pregnant before. She stood up and rinsed her mouth out. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She almost told Michael earlier, but then Max walked in. She saw she was still wearing the dress from earlier and removed it, she hung it up and walked back to her room to get a shirt. Walking in she saw Michael sitting there. Her eyes went wide. She forgot he was there. 

Michael smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked, trying not to look at her naked body.

Maria took a deep breath. "Um…I'm not sure." She walked over and pulled out a shirt and put it on, she then walked back over and sat on the bed. "Guerin…we need to talk." 

Michael nodded. "Ok. What about?" 

Maria didn’t look at him, she didn’t know how too, she just blurted it out. "I…I'm pregnant." She said in a whisper. 

Michael moved closer. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

Maria looked at him now. "I said…I'm pregnant."

Michael was shocked. "Oh…um, congratulations." 

Maria shook her head. "With your baby Guerin." 

"WHAT?!" He was more shocked now then before. 

"I didn’t plan this." She didn't know how to read him now. 

"No.. I.." He leaned back against the head board. "I didn’t know I could have kids. This is just a shock…are you ok?" Maria was like the last one out of the group that still didn’t know that they were Aliens. How was this going to affect her…and the baby? So many things were now running through his head. 

"Considering I'm guessing I'm about four weeks… I'm confused, as I already have a small bump. That’s not normal. Its more like three to four months before that normally happens. And no, I haven't been with anyone else. It's been almost two years since I was last with anyone. I know this child is yours. So stop questioning it. I completely understand if you want nothing to do with it. I can deal with the baby on my own." 

Michael was getting irritated with all of her talking. He leaned forward, grabbed her head and kissed her. It was a nice, long, passionate kiss. He pulled back. "Give me time to think, you were talking way to much…again.." He smiled at her. 

She returned the kiss. That was one thing, well, two things he was good at, she blushed and smiled at him. "I'm sorry." she laid back down, facing him this time. 

Michael scooted down on the bed, laying there facing her. "May I?" he asked, he wanted to feel her stomach. He's never felt the belly of a pregnant woman before. 

She nodded. "Sure." She watched as he reached forward and put his hand over her stomach. 

Michael reached out and rested his hand on her belly. 

Days passed by and Michael went on a road trip with Alex and Kyle. In the back of his mind he kept thinking about Maria. How she was doing, how they planned to handle this. He hadn't seen much of her.

Things with Noah stirred things up with everyone. More questions arose then answers. 

Maria worked the next few days, but this morning when she woke up, she felt sick, she was exhausted and hot. She called off work and went back to bed.

Michael was in shock, everything he just seen and witnessed, seeing others like him and seeing his mother again after all these years. Then to watch it all blow up in front of him. He just hoped Kyle got evidence of everything that they did there.  He sat in the back seat and fell asleep as Kyle drove them back to Roswell. Michael was in deep sleep when he started having a nightmare. Maria was in trouble, she was yelling out for help. He sat up quickly, short of breath, sweat beading his forehead. 

Alex looked at him. "Are you ok?" he asked. 

Michael took a deep breath. "I'm not sure.. How much longer before we get home?" he asked Kyle. 

"About half an hour." Kyle replied.  

"Please hurry." was all Michael said. 'I'm coming Maria.. Just hang on.' he thought to himself. 

Kyle nodded and sped up some. He didn't know what was going on, but knew there had to be a reason. 

Michael sat with his eyes closed. Hoping he'd get to her in time. He could tell something was wrong, just not sure what. 

Kyle was approaching town. "Need me to drop you off somewhere?" he looked back. 

Michael sat up. "The bar." he said. He wouldn't look at Alex, he couldn't. 

Kyle glanced at Alex, he returned his look. He was heart broken over this. It didn't take long before Kyle was pulling up out side of the bar.  Before he could stop the car, Michael was jumping out and running down the sidewalk. 

Michael ran as fast as he could to Maria's apartment, finding the door locked, he used his powers and unlocked the door. He walked in slowly, looking around for Maria.   
He entered the hallway and walked down to the bedroom, it was then he saw her, in bed. He breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to the bed. "You had me so worried." he said and sat down on the edge. 

Maria didn't move. She was unconscious. 

"Maria?" he asked. He didn't get a reply. He pulled back the covers, checking her. He felt her head and she was so hot. "Shit!" he started panicking now. He couldn't call for help, not the normal kind. Liz popped in his head. She'd know what to do. He pulled out his phone and called her. 

Liz's phone rang three times before she answered it. "Hello?" she said. 

"Liz.. Its Me, Michael.. Something is wrong with Maria.. I need your help." he said in rush. 

"Where are you?" she was already grabbing her bag and keys and heading out the door. 

"Her apartment." he answered. "Please hurry Liz." 

"On my way." she hung up. She rushed over there, not sure what she was about to find. It didn't take long for Liz to get to Maria's appointment. Grabbing her bag she rushed up to the door, barley touching it as it swings open.

She made her way to Maria's bedroom, she's been there before she knew where it was. Walking in, she saw Michael sitting on the bed, holding her hand and brushing the hair back from her face, worry was written all over his face.

She walked over. "What's going on?" she asked him as she felt her forehead. She was hot.

"I'm not sure, I had one of those feelings that something wasn't right and when I got here, I found her like this." Michael informed her.

"We need to get her body temperature down." Liz said. "Can you draw up a cold bath and put ice in it?"

Michael didn't like leaving her but he nodded and did as Liz instructed. He turned the water on cold and then went to get all the ice she had in the freezer. He was hoping Liz could help. He put the ice in the tub and turned the water off and returned to the bedroom. Wondering if Liz found something out.

Liz was taking her blood pressure and listening to her heart rate. Both were high. She removed the cuff and put it back in her bag, she then pulled back the covers. What she saw next shocked her. "What in the world is this?"  she glanced over at the door, seeing Michael walking in.

His eyes went wide. She looks like she's about eight months pregnant. "Um, well, she's pregnant but she's only maybe two months pregnant."

"Pregnant? She never told me.. Her best friend." she thought a moment. "Wait.. How did you know if I didn't?" she stood up and turned, looking at him.

"I'm the father." he took a deep breath.

It sunk into Liz and her eyes went wide and she turned to Maria. She went into doctor mode quickly. She listened to the baby's heart beat. It too was fast. "Michael I need my other bag from my office and the microscope. I need to do blood work."

Michael wasted no time. He took off to her office, getting what she needed.

Liz didn't know what was going on, but if this was really Michael's, then Maria's life could be in danger. They have never heard of this before. "Maria.. Hang on, I'm doing everything I can."  she needed help and one person came to mind other then Max. She called Kyle.

"Valenti." He said answering his phone.

"Kyle.. I need your assistance quickly. It's life or death. Bring your bag." Liz didn't want to say what the issue was.

"Liz, what's going on?" he asked as he put his bag together.

"It's Maria." was all she said.

"Where?" he moved faster.

"Her place. And Kyle.. Hurry." Liz hung up the phone and called Max. If something was to happen to Maria, she'd need Max.

Max answered. "Hey sweetie." he saw her number.

"Max.. I need you. Maria is sick. I will explain later.. Just get here please?" Liz was begging him.

"On my way." he left the station.

Michael returned and just as he showed up, Kyle was pulling up.

Kyle saw him and knew it was bad. "Where is she?"

"Bedroom.. This way." he lead him in to her. He didn't care, she needed help.

Kyle grabbed his bags and went in with him. Walking in, he saw Maria on the bed, laying on her back. She was very pregnant. The questioning look he just gave Liz, said it all.

"Don't ask. But I think it's what's making her sick. I need to do blood work and get her hooked to a monitor." Liz took the bag from Michael and sat up the microscope. She then grabbed a needle and took some blood. She then put it on a slide and looked at it. What she saw, shocked her. It's the same as she saw when she found out about Max and Noah.

Michael sat next to Maria, holding her hand and watching Liz and Kyle work on her.

Kyle looked over. "Anything?" he asked as he was hooking her up to the monitor.

"Um, yeah.. Same." hoping he'd know what she meant.

Kyle pushed up Maria's shirt so he could put the monitor band over her stomach when all of a sudden he could see something moving and pushing against her stomach. "Liz!"

She turned to see what was wrong and seen it.  "Michael... You need to leave." she was preparing herself for a C-section.

"I'm not leaving Liz. I can't."

Max walked into Maria's, looking for Liz. She heard commotion from the other room and followed the noise.

Liz was putting rubber gloves on as was Kyle. "I am gonna have to give her a shot of nonvaccine and I'm probably going to have to perform a C-section."  she was telling Michael what she was doing.

Max stared at them. "What's going on here?"

Michael had had enough of hearing this, his temper took over as he stood up. "I probed her and now she's having an alien baby but it's killing her!" 

Kyle glanced over at Liz when Michael had that out burst. He would have laughed if it wasn't killing Maria.

Max looked at him. "Let's give them room." he nodded for Michael to join him in the other room.

Michael shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are.. Now come on." Max now knew why Liz called him. Incase he needed to heal her.

Michael kissed Maria's head and gave in. He looked at Liz and Kyle. "Save her." he said as he left.

This was all new for Liz and Kyle. Liz prepped Maria and took a breath as she started cutting. She's seen one of these done before so she knew she'd be able to do it. She also knew Kyle has too, that's why she called him. "Her vitals ok?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Maria's pregnant stomach.

"They are holding." he said and started helping Liz. "I didn't think this would be possible."

"Me either.. And I'm guessing neither did Michael from his reaction." Liz said.

"Ok, I'm about to cut into the uterus." Liz said and as she put the scalpel to the lining, she again seen movement. "Stay still little one." she whispered and seen it backed away. Her eyes went wide as it listened. She took a deep breath and slowly cut into the uterus.

Kyle used suction to keep the area clear. His heart was racing. What were they going to find on this next cut?

"Moment of truth." Liz said and gave one more cut, cutting the placenta and seeing what was inside. Doctor mod took over, reaching in and pulling the baby out, cleaning the airway and cutting the umbilical cord, she wrapped the baby up and laid the infant down on the bed.

Kyle watched in Aww and then him and Liz got to work on cleaning Maria up and stitching her up. Her body temperature was coming down from that.

Liz was glad they didn't need the ice bath after all. She put a bandage over the cut. Just then the baby started crying.  She picked the baby up. "Keep an eye on Maria, make sure she stays stable."  she told Kyle and then walked out to the living room.

Max was having a talk with Michael about all of this when Liz walked out, baby in her arms. Max couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Michael looked over and saw Liz, he stood up and walked to her.

Liz smiled at Michael. "Congratulations dad, you have a daughter."

Michael had tears in his eyes. He took the baby from Liz. "How's Maria?"

"Stable.. Still unconscious right now though. We will keep an eye on her over night. She makes it she should be fine." She walked over to Max. "Don’t even think about it." she kissed him. She watched as Michael returned to the bedroom, leaving them in the living room. "When I did blood work, I found the same thing I found when I checked yours and Noah's blood. I'm not sure if it was because of the baby or if being pregnant changed her. We are going to have to watch her." She licked her lips. "She doesn’t know does she? I mean, about you all being…alien?" 

"I don’t believe she does. Michael hasn’t said. Hell, I just found out two weeks ago, he had feeling for her." 

Michael walked over to the bed and sat down next to Maria. He couldn’t take his eyes off his daughter. "You look just like your mommy." He sighed. "Maria…Please wake up." 

Kyle watched and walked over. "Here, let me take her. You need rest too." He slowly took the baby from Michael and watched as he slid down on the bed and held Maria close.

Kyle walked out of the room. "Michael is resting. I think its best if we stay here tonight and keep an eye on them all." 

Liz nodded. "I agree. I'm gonna run to the corner store and get a few things for the baby." She cleaned up and left. 

Kyle and Max sat there with the baby. "So…this changes things huh?" 

"You have no idea." Max said. "May I hold her?" 

Kyle nodded and walked over, putting the baby girl in his arms. 

Max looked down at her and smiled. "Hi there sweetie… I'm your uncle Max." He rocked her and she fell asleep. 

Liz returned a few hours later with a crib, diapers, clothes and she wanted to get a teddy bear for the baby but all they had were stuffed aliens. She walked in with a few bags full. "Guys, could you get the rest for me?" 

Max nodded and passed the child to Liz as he went out to the car. Liz laid the baby down, cleaned her up and put a diaper on her and a onesie. "There you go, Feels better huh sweetie?" 

Max and Kyle carried in a box that he could only imagine was a crib. It took maybe twenty minutes for them to put it together. Liz smiled and then put sheets and a light blanket on it. "Can you carry it into the bedroom please?" She asked and followed them. She laid the baby down and then checked on Maria. She seemed ok but still unconscious.   
Michael was out like a light and the three of them left, giving them time. 

It was in the middle of the night when Maria finally came around. Moving slowly and moaning in pain. She felt something heaving laying a crossed her stomach and she looked over to see Michael was there. She stretched some. 

Michael felt her move and woke up. "Maria?" He asked all sleepy.

"Yeah, why are you here?" She was confused. 

Just then the baby started crying. Michael sat up, everything coming back to him. He looked at Maria who was just confused. "Um." He walked over and picked up the baby who was now in a crib. He smiled and returned to the bed. He processed to explain everything to her. Leaving out the alien part for just a moment. 

"I remember being pregnant… but Michael… that child shouldn’t be… I mean, I was what…three maybe four months at the most." 

"I can explain that too." Michael sighed and took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I'm an alien."

Maria just sat there looking at him like he grew another head. He may as well have. "WHAT?!" 

"I'm an alien…as well as Max and Isabel. Our ship crashed years ago and when we came out of the pods, we were like eight. We knew nothing."

"You probed me and got me pregnant to populate the earth with aliens?" She freaked. 

"My god Maria.. its nothing like that. I promise. " Michael was rocking the child, hoping she'd stop crying soon. 

"I don't even want to see you right now Guerin." She was very upset.

"Deluca.." Michael started. 

"Don't Deluca me right now Guerin." 

Michael laid the baby down in the crib and slowly walked out of her room.   
Liz heard them yelling and sat there a moment. She was glad she was up, but not like this. She saw Michael walk out and looked over at him.   
Michael left the apartment all together. 

Liz walked into the bedroom and checked Maria. "Maria, how are you feeling?" She asked as she looked over the monitors and checked her blood pressure.   
"Well ,considering my life as just gone to hell." Maria laid there in tears. 

"Maria, he's the same guy he's always been. You just know his secret." Liz sat down next to her. "He cares about you a lot. He hasn't left your side since yesterday." 

Maria looked over at her. "This isn't possible Liz.. none of it is." 

Liz looked over at her. "It is.. and you of all people should be wide open to this idea." She paused. "You have a beautiful little girl and a good looking guy. Hold on to that." 

Max walked in then. "We aren't here to harm anyone. Let alone our friends and family." He shrugged. "We come in peace." He smirked. 

Liz laughed. "Wrong time Max." 

Maria shook her head. "So, you had to remove the baby? Was she full term at four months?" 

"She's perfect." She walked over and picked the baby up and returned next to Maria. 

"Meet your daughter." She laid her into her arms. 

Maria took her and cried. She never thought she would experience this. A family, a child, and a hot guy to do it with.

Over the next few days Maria healed slowly, taking care of the baby on her own. Liz would come over every day to check on her. 

Maria hasn't heard from Michael at all. She was doing everything she could for their daughter. She named her Michaela. She look at her sleeping in the crib and called Michael as she sits there. 

"Hello?" He said as he's been hiding out the passed few days. 

"Guerin?" She asked. 

"Maria? Are you ok?" He finally sat up from his bed. 

"Yeah, could you come over so we can talk?" She's really missed him. 

"I will be right there." He hung up the phone and headed into town. He stopped and picked up some food. Before he knew it he was pulling up in front of her apartment. He grabbed the bags of food and walked to the door. He knocked and waited. 

Maria answered and when she saw Michael, she pulled him into a hug. She's missed him. "I'm sorry...so sorry. I've missed you. Please don't leave us again." 

"I've missed you too." He kissed her. 

"Come meet Michaela...our daughter." She smiled and took his hand, pulling him into her place. She was finally happy that they are together. 

One big happy family..... or are they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening in Roswell? Life seems to go down the drain

Michael followed Maria into her appointment, he could see the bassenit next to the couch. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down.

"I'm tired and sore." she looked in at the baby and smiled.

"Sore?" He turned to face her.

"Yeah, the C-section.. Its healing. So its itchy and sometimes it pulls." she informed him.  "So, this here is Michaela." she picked her up and she cooed up at her mom.

Michael smiled. "She looks like you."

"Flattery will get you no where Guerin." she teased.

He smiled at her and moved closer.

Maria turned and put the baby into his arms. "She won't bite." she whispered.

"Look.. We need to talk.. About us.. And Alex. I don't know what is going to happen either way.. But for her sake.. We all need to at least get along." she started. "I was thinking of calling him over here and talking. No one really knows about her. I've been in the house for days... And I need to go shopping but all I think about is I need to sleep."

"I can go get you things." He offered as he was gently rocking Michaela and tracing her head with his fingers.

"That'd be perfect.. If you want you could take her with you.. Take my car if needed." she wants him to be apart of her life.

"I can do that." he was happy she was trusting him with her.

"So, um.. What do you think about.. Me asking Alex to be her God father?" she glanced at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, he is my best friend.. And he's important to us and means a lot to both of us." she said and didn't look at him then, it kind of broke her heart to say it.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." he watched her talk and finding it hard to read her.

"I will text him and ask him to come over then." she grabbed her phone and pulled up his name. 'Hi Alex, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in the last few days. I wasnt doing so well a few days ago and been stuck in the house. Think you could come over and help me with a few things? I need a good strong handsome guy to help.'

She looked over. "Kay is a good baby, she don't cry much and she always seems happy. I'm gonna get us something to drink." she already gave the baby a nickname. 

Michael found it hard to follow her, she was talking about a lot, like always. He nodded as Maria left the living room. He looked down at Michaela who is just staring at him. " Are you gonna be like your mom and talk that much too? " he smiled and kissed her head. "I hope so, because I love listening to her even if I don't follow."  
   
Maria could hear he was talking, just not hear what was said. It wasn't long before she got a reply from Alex. 'hope you are doing better, and are you sure you don't want to get a hold of Michael. He's strong. And handsome.' just as she finished, another message came in. 'sorry, that wasn't called for. I will be right there.'

'thanks Alex.' she replied. She had to admit, that hurt more then she'd want to let known.  She walked into the living room. "He's on his way." sitting the drinks down, she herself also sat back down on the couch. She was very tired and was yawning. " Liz comes over every day but I think it's just to play with Michaela. I'm thinking of asking Liz to be her godmother, if you're OK with that one."

"You can do anything you want Maria, she's your baby." he said.

"And yours Michael."

"yes, and mine."

A few minutes passed and there's a knock at the door. She looks at Michael, and is glad the couch can't be seen from the door. She stands up and walks over to answer it. She opens it up. "Hi Alex. Thanks for coming over."

Alex looks her over, he can tell she doesn't feeling well. "What's wrong with you?"

"Tired and sore... Come in." she backed up, letting him enter. "Let's go to the living room." she said and followed him.

Alex headed that way and as he entered he stopped dead in his tracks, shocked to see Michael there, he hasn't seen him in a few days, since their road trip with Kyle actually. He then caught movement and looked down. It was then he saw a baby in his arms. "Um, what's going on?"

Maria motioned to the chair. "Please , have a seat." she said and sat back down next to Michael.  "I didn't ask you hear to rub anything in your face. I just want to talk. Yes, that one dirty Texas rounder did lead to this amazing little girl." she smiled as she looked at her daughter. "I don't know what will happen to Michael and I or even with you two... But whatever does happen.. I want us all to get along. At least for her sake."

"That was just a few months ago." Alex figured the math in his head. The worst day of his life.

Michael piped up. "Yeah who'd have guessed an alien baby would grow in half the time?" he shrugged his shoulders.

Alex nodded. In all of his father's work, he's never came a crossed this kind of thing happening.

"Look, Alex, you're my best friend. Always have and always will be. I want to ask you something and you can take as long as you need to think about it." Maria said and watched Alex's reaction.

"I don't think I could handle a threesome." Alex joked.

Michael laughed. He couldn't help it, it was funny.

Maria shook her head. "No, I was going to ask you to be Michaela's godfather."

Alex nodded when he listened. "I will think that over." he licked his lips, not really looking at any of them.

"You and Michael need to talk things over. Figure things out. I don't want any of us fighting. No matter what any of us decides to do. Got it?"  she said already in a mom voice.

Both Michael and Alex nodded their heads and agreed. Alex looked at her. "I should get going... Give you two time also." Alex stood up. "congratulations you guys. She's very pretty."

Maria stood up and stepped forward and hugged him. "Thanks Alex. You take it easy and let me know when ever you come to a decision."

Alex returned the hug. "I will" he then left.

Maria sat down, this time sideways to look at Michael. She smiled at her daughter then looked at him. "Look, I don't know what is going to happen.. But honestly you need to know something." she glanced down at the floor for a moment.

Michael watched her closely. "What's that?"

She sighed and looked at him. "You should  know, I have had a small, home town girl crush on you for a long time. That cowboy sexy look always had me hooked... But that night in the dessert, it made me fall deeper in love with you. I'm so head over heals in love with you it drives me crazy. My days are so lonely and weird but when you walk through that door, it seems like time is standing still. My heart aches when I'm not with you. I'm not telling you this so it makes you stay.. I'm telling you because I want you to know what... "

Michael leaned forward and kissed her. A real nice long and slow kiss, yet hungry for more. He's still holding Michaela in his arm but the other is on the side of Maria's face.

Maria is so lost in thought with this kiss, she closes her eyes and sinks deeper in love with him.

Michael pulled back. "I've been noticing you a lot latley and sometimes when I'm at the bar and I'm just sitting in the back or even on the stool, all I do is watch you move from person to person. I can't even take my eyes off you. That night... It was magic and something I will never forget and something I hope will get repeated. " he smirkes at her. 

After awhile Michael looks at Maria. "Why don't you get some rest. I will run to the store and get you some groceries."

Maria nodded. "Sounds good to me." she yawned.

"What do you say baby girl.. Want to go with daddy to the store?" it felt weird saying that but in a good way.

Maria wrote down a list of some of the things she needed to get by. She'd get what she'd need later on. She handed him the list and some cash. "I will grab her diaper bag." she said, knowing he may not need it but just putting a few diapers wipes a change of clothes and a toy. "All set." she kissed Michaelas head. "Have fun sweetie."

Michael took what all she gave him. "We will be fine.. Sleep.. I may drive over and see Max.. If that's OK. I will text you." he kissed Maria before he left.

It took him a moment to get her in the car seat, but once he did he smiled. "Don't tell ur mother." he smirked and got into the driver's seat. He drove off towards the store. He parked the truck and then got the car seat out and put it on the cart. He was looking around as he was walking to the store, he got that weird feeling of being watched and followed.  May be because he was out during the day and had a baby with him, he couldn't tell. "Oh well huh sweetie? Let's go get what mommy needs." he entered the store and started walking the rows.

Michael was doing good, getting everything on the list and a few little extras. Yet still feeling strange. He went to grab a box of crackers and knocked one off and it landed on the floor. He sighed and picked it up. He put it back on the shelf.

He was in fact being watched. Not to close but close enough to hear him talk or see the items he was putting in the cart. This was something new, after following each of them for weeks, this was something new. A baby would change everything. Couldn't risk the secret getting out. Focusing on the man standing by the cart and projecting images into his head, making him see things that weren't there.

Stepping forward and picking up the baby from the car seat, they turned and made their way out of the store, No one being the wiser.

Michael went about getting the last few things, talking to Michaela as he did. He just passed something and turned to get it, turning back, he found the car seat empty. His eyes went wide. "Michaela?" he asked, knowing she was only a few days old but not sure what was happening. "Maria is going to kill me!" he turned to the people knear him. "excuse me.. Did you see my daughter? She was just in the car seat!" he was freaking. He pulled out his phone and called Max.

"Sherrif Evans." he said answering his phone.

"Max, it's me... Someone took Michaela!"

"Michael.. What do you mean?" Max asked as he was going to his car.

"I took her to the store with me to let Maria rest as i got her a few things she needed. I turned and she's gone." he was freaking out.

"I'm on my way." he started the car and drove there quickly. He called in back up to report a child abduction.

Michael was talking to the owner of the store who locked the doors until the cops could investigate.

Max showed up and could tell Michael wasn't handling this very well.

"Maria is going to kill me Max... You have to help me find her."  he glanced around. "I remember having a weird feeling that I was being watched and followed. I never seen anyone." Michael told max.

Max looked at the owner. "I'd like to check your security cameras."

The owner nodded and took him back to the office. 

Max turned and looked at Cameron. "Could you take him home and sit with him and Maria. I will look over the tapes, have a few other cops asking questions to the folks here and I will be there soon to talk to him."

Cameron nodded. "Sure." she said and walked over to Michael. "I'm going to take you to Maria. Max will come over soon."

Michael nodded, inside he was screaming and wanted to stay to help look for his daughter. In away, he couldn't help but think Alex was behind this and was trying to get even with him for having a kid with Maria.

He followed Cameron out to her car and got in. "Don't let Maria kill me. "

She smirked. "I doubt she'll kill you." she said as she drove over to Maria's apartment.

Arriving at Maria's, Michael got out and slowly walked to the door with Cameron. He knew Maria would probably be asleep so he unlocked the door and walked in.

He saw Liz sitting there talking with a very happy Maria.

Maria turned and smiled when she saw Michael walk in. She then saw Max's partner, Cameron with him. "Michael, what's going on?"

Liz looked at Cameron and could tell something was wrong.

Michael walked over to her and sat down. "Maria... Man, I'm so sorry.. I don't know what happened... I turned for just a minute."

Maria was feeling sick. "Michael... Don't.. Don't tell me she's dead." she licked her lips, she was so angry and sad, she didn't know what to do.

"I hope not, no um..." he was falling over his words, not sure how to tell her.

Cameron stepped forward. "I'm sorry Maria, it looks like she was kidnapped. Max is reviewing the security tapes from the store. He will be over shortly."

Maria looked at Cameron and then to Michael. "How could you let her out of your sight?"

"Maria.. I.." he started.

Liz put her hand on Maria's arm. "Maria, breath... Max knows what he's doing."

Maria let go then and just started crying.

Michael pulled her to him and held her as she cried. "I'm so sorry Maria."

Meanwhile, Max was sitting in front of the monitors reviewing all the tapes. He located Michael and then started following his movements through the store. He wasn't seeing anyone just yet and then it happened and he dropped his pen. He watched and saw the person exit the store. He stopped the tape and removed them. He walked over to the owner. "I will be taking the tapes to review later as well. I will be contacting you later if I need anything else."

The owner nodded his head. "of course, I had one of my employees bag up his items, it's taken care of, I know nothing will replace what is going on. I don't need them worrying about something else. If there's anything else I can do, please let me know."

"Thank you. I will be in touch." Max left the office and exited the store. He couldn't believe what he just saw, let alone explain it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step closer.. Three steps back.

Michael pulled Maria to his lap, holding her close. Whispering things to her. "Once Max gets here with answers... I will hunt them down and kill them."

"How could this happen? I mean, only a few people even knew we had a child together." she was snuggled into him, she didn't really hate him, she hates who did this.

Liz couldn't believe this was happening. She felt as if she should be doing something. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Carmen followed her. "I'm sure Max will find something. Roswell is a small town, things like this don't normally happen."

Liz laughed. "Just like aliens aren't real and shouldn't be here amongst us?"

"Oh, um, good point." Carmon smirked.

Just then Max showed up. He knocked on the door and Liz went and opened it. Seeing it was Max she hugged him. "They are in the living room."

Max returned the hug, not saying anything right now. He walked in and sat down in the chair. "Hey, I'm sorry you guys are going through this. We are all working hard to get her back."

Michael and Maria looked over at him. Michael was the first to talk. "What did you find?"

Max glanced down. "Is there anyone that would like to hurt either of you?"

Maria piped up. "Max, people barley knew I was pregnant.. Let alone actually had a baby... I've been in the house since I had her. I didn't tell anyone but you, Liz, Kyle and we just told Alex today."

"How'd he take that?" Max asked.

"Oh he couldn't have been happier... Come on Max.. We haven't been together for a long time and when he tells me how he feels.. I'm with Maria. He was heart broken to say the least and couldn't get out of here quick enough." Michael said.

Max nodded. "I will stop by and question him. Anyone else.. Maria? Anyone from the bar?"

"You want me to say like Wyatt Long or even Kyle don't you? If I'm not mistaken... Kyle helped deliver my baby. I doubt he'd do anything and Wyatt... Doesn't know me well enough to do anything about it." Maria replied.

Michael continued holding Maria on his lap. He'd do anything for her. "Max, what can I do to get Michaela back? "

"Just stay here with Maria, if I need anything I will contact you." Max said. He didn't know what to say about what he found. He stood up and walked over to Carmen. "Meet me at the office. I have to show you something." he whispered.  He looked at Liz. "I will call you once we get this over with. Hope it'll be soon." he kissed her and left.

Carmen followed suit. She didn't know what to ecpect. What had he found on the security video?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I left you all hanging again.. I'm sorry. But, I want to hear from you.. Who do you think did it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I couldn't leave you all hanging for the weekend. Heres the next part. Enjoy.

Max pulled up to the station and grabbing the tape he got out, glancing back to see Carmen pulling in too. He walked in and put the tape in and getting it ready.

Carmen could tell something big was going down. She walked in behind him. "So, what did you find?" she asked.

"Watch this and you tell me." he nodded to the tv monitor and pushed play as she sat there.

Carmen viewed the tape. Watching people walk through picking out things they needed and some they didn't. She then seen Michael. He looked good with a child. "So, it's true they have a child together?"

"Yes." Max said.

"Sorry, I didn't even know she was pregnant." Carmen said.

Max pushed pasue for a moment. "Yeah, alien pregnancy, only last just over four months.. Who'd have thought." Max shrugged his shoulders.

Carmen thought a moment. "I never seen anything like that in the report from Sargent Manes's files except..." she stopped.

Max looked at her. "Except for what Carmen?" he sat up in his chair.

She went to her desk and pulled out the files, sifting through them until she found what she recalled seeing. "This." she handed it to him.

Max took it and read over it. It showed that a women who was injured and hurt badly, was also pregnant and had the same mark on her that Liz had when he healed her. He scanned the file. "Who was it?"

She stepped closer, looking down at it she turned the page and pointed at the name on the page.

When Max read it he looked up at her. "well, that makes sense now." he pushed play on the tape and pointed.

Carmen turned and looked at the tape. She saw Michael with the baby and the smile on his face as he talked to her. She then noticed someone following him. A moment later she stepped forward and removed the baby from the car seat and took off. It looked as if time froze for a moment. When it returned she was no where in site. Carmen looked at Max. "Was that...? "  she asked.

"Yes... But the questions are why and how?"

"Do you think she knows?"

"If you mean Maria.. I doubt it." Max sighed. "But we do have to find her and ask her what she did with the baby."

Carmen shook her head. "Do you think she got some kind of powers from being healed like the report said?"

"I'm thinking so. We need to go talk with Mimi Deluca." Max stood up, taking the file with him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Liz stayed with Michael and Maria for a little while before she headed home. Telling them if they needed anything to call her right away.

Michael continued holding Maria. He could tell she was even more tired. He picked her up, to which she never protested. He carries her to her bedroom, and laid her in bed.

Maria looked up at him. "Please don't leave me." she whispered.

"I wouldn't think of it." he removed his shoes and climbed into bed behind her.  He moved in close, wrapping his arm over her, still holding her.

She grabbed his hand, holding it to her. She kissed his fingers. She then rested it over her heart.

Michael felt her necklace."Is that the necklace I fixed." he ran his fingers over it.

She smiled. "It is."

Michael kissed her shoulder. "What is it exactly?"

"It's this rare flower.. Which I didn't know about until Liz told me about this strange pollen she found and it came from this flower. I just thought it was this necklace my mom gave me and just made up a story that it'll protect us from evil." Maria said.

Michael was shocked about this."Wait.. What? "

She glanced at him, she was very confused. "Michael what's going on? "

"That pollen, renders us powerless." Michael informed her.

Maria thought about this carefully. "Michael.. Touch it and try and use your powers."

Michael took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around it. He closed his eyes. He couldn't hear anything or move anything. He opened his eyes and let go of it. "Nothing." he did the same thing, this time sensing someone close by. He then focused on his cell phone on the table and it flew to him. "Doesn't work when I'm touch it, just like when that pollen is around us."

She sat up some and removed her necklace and sat it on the side table. She looked at him, she could sense something was worrying him. "damn it."

"What's wrong Maria?" Michael sat up, worried more.

"my physic abilities.. Are stronger when I'm not wearing it." she informed him.

"what does that mean?" Michael was now more blown away then before.

She paused as she was sensing something. "someone is outside." 


	6. Chapter 6

Michael got up put of the bed, putting his shoes on he left the apartment and looked around. He then seen a shadow. He made his way closer.  "Stop right there!"

The shadow stopped and put his hands up.

Michael grabbed him and pushed him up against the building. "what are you doing.... Alex?" he was confused.

Alex looked at him. "Michael.. I'm sorry."

Michael looked at him and let him go.  "what are you doing here?"

Alex glanced around. "Can we go inside?"

Michael nodded and headed back inside.

Alex followed him. Once inside he sat on the couch.

Michael sat in the chair. "So... Let's hear it."

Alex sighed. "When I left earlier, I waited for you to leave too, hoping we could talk. When I saw you come out with Michaela I decided it wasn't a good time to talk." he paused a moment. "you looked so happy with her." he said then continued.  "So, I followed you to the store, staying out in my jeep while you were inside. I didn't want to risk running into you just yet."

Michael sat back as he listened.

"A moment after you entered the store, I saw a women enter, she looked sketchy. Like nervous to say the less. I cosnt see into the store, but I stayed there, just kind of wanting to see you again. A few minutes later, I saw the same woman exit the store, but this time, carrying a baby. I recognized them both right away. It was Michaela and Mimi.. Maria's mom. I didn't see you anywhere, so I followed Mimi. I tailed her for a good ten minutes. I think she caught on or something, because the next thing I know, my car was parked on the side of the road and I didn't see her vehicle anywhere." he locked his lips." I drove around some, seeing if I could see anything. I then decided to make my way back home, well to you. I was sure you knew and I just came back. I saw cop cars at the store still, police dogs out and about, and just saw Max leave. I know i have to talk to him, but I thought you should know this first."

Michael couldn't believe this, he glanced towards the bedroom and saw Maria standing there.

Alex kept talking." I should have ran to her and taken Michaela back. I'm sorry. " he felt so horiable.

Maria walked forward after hearing it all. "You did what you could. Thank you Alex." Maria hugged him.

Alex returned the hug. "I'm sorry Maria." he pulled back. "She seemed... Not herself either."

"she probably wasn't. I should call the home, see if she's there or not." 

Michael nodded. "I will call Max, tell him Alex has some information."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this all makes sense. I am having fun writing it. I apologize now that I won't be able to add another chapter until after June 10th. Keep the comments coming. :)

Michael called Max, as it was ringing, he was looking from Alex to Maria, he was torn between the two of them even still.

Max picked up the phone. "Evans." he said.

"Max, Alex is here. He has information to give you about what happened to Michaela."  Michael told him.

"Is he there with you Michael?"

"yes."

"I will be right over to get him. Carmen is looking into something right now."

"Thanks Max." Michael hung up the phone.

Maria was on the phone with the home her mother was staying at. "Hi, my name is Maria Deluca, I was just calling to talk to my mother. She didn't answer her phone. Could you tell me where she is?"

"HI Ms. Deluca, um, Mimi right?" she was looking over her log and paper work. "Has anyone contacted you yet?"

"Contacted me for what?" Maria was staying to freak out.

"Your mom walked out of the home four days ago. We haven't been able to find her."

"wait.. What? Why in the hell hasn't someone called me and inform me of this? She could be anywhere by now!"

Michael turned and looked at her in shock. 

"I'm sorry ma'am. It says in her file that someone tried calling you. Not sure when or how often." the reseptionist told her.

"I will be contacting the manager." Maria hung up the phone. She was pissed.

Michael walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"My mom walked out of the home, four days ago. No one called me." she was pissed yet on the verge of tears.

"I will ask Alex where he seen her last, we will drive out there and look our selves." Michael rubbed her arm.

"I'm gon a go change and get ready." Maria went into the bedroom and did just that.

Michael walked over to Alex. "where did you say you saw her at? Where did you follow her to?" 

"I followed her on route 238 north to route 70 east.. About twenty miles.. I lost her around that point." Alex told him.

"Maria and I are gonna head out that way. She has a connection with her mom. Maybe we will find her first before Max." Michael put on his boots and grabbed his cowboy hat and put it on.

Just then Max showed up and knocked on the door. Michael walked over. "Max, Alex is in here. " he said, letting him in.

Max walked in." Thanks, Carmen is following a lead. " he informed Michael.

"Thanks Max, I'm gonna get Maria out of the house for a few. Call my cell if you find anything." Michael said. "Thanks for helping us out Alex." he nodded.

"Anything for my goddaughter." he smiled and left with Max.

Michael smiled, that meant a lot to him. He walked in to the bedroom. "Alex just said he'd do anything for his goddaughter."

"Good, he accepted. Now, let's go find our daughter and my wayward mother." Maria said as she grabbed her purse and keys. 


End file.
